


A Martyr’s Blood and Passion

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: This is a Loki love story, centered around a Valkyrie soldier and the beloved God of Mischief. No idea if this is post Avengers, Post infinity war, honestly no idea where or how it would fall on the timeline. The idea popped into my head and here we are. Loki is forced into an arranged marriage, but her really only loves one woman, Persephone. They enter a secret love affair, knowing they are soul mates. Will they get caught? Will Loki break his chains to be with his love? I don’t even know! Keep reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to The Real Mycroft, my beloved Wolfy... in this life or the next.

_Loki’s hand grasped the air, as the stone towers began to fall, creating a barricade between him and his beloved. From his emerald eyes fresh tears fell, and the goblet was grasped firmly in her suddenly seeming too small hand. The opposite palm rested on the handle of her sword._

_“You don’t... have.. to do this!” He said, teeth gritted, jaw locked in immeasurable pain._

_The blonde beauty looked at him, her eyes glistening with the Same forlorn tears. Then she laughed, a scoff that held no humor. She even tried to smile, her lips curving so beautifully with their ruby coloring. She was the greatest of beauty the god had ever seen._

_“Loki... don’t pretend as if you didn’t always know it would end like this. I’ve been training for this my whole life.” She said, her voice growing frail and soft like a sigh as she managed not to choke on her tears._

_He wanted to hang his head and cry, but found he could not. He had to see her, to take her in with his eyes as he wished he could pull her into his arms. “Please don’t.” He cried, almost inaudible as the walls continued to cave in around her.  
“Always your martyr, my love.” And with that she lifted the goblet in a morbid toast and drank its contents. Then she fell..._

It was a stunning day to lead up to an exciting evening in Midgard. The valley just beyond the palace was lit with beautiful glowing flowers, fiber optic colors shimmering beneath a gorgeous sun of low heat and a breeze sighed through the vegetation. A soft rumble echoed through the clouds, a calming sound as if it were the heartbeat of this beautiful planet.

I spotted Loki just in the mist, his horse Daphne a black speck in my line of vision. I smirked and guided my Pegasus Jeweliander downwards, darting towards him. Jeweliander fearlessly nosedived and becoming larger into view was Loki’s surprised and startled face. I grinned as we edged closer, a game of who would buckle under fear first. Just as I suspected, he and Daphne darted to my left and my Pegasus and I landed gracefully in the abandoned spot.

Laughing I dismounted and Loki appeared irked. “I believe that’s 0 and 2 for the god of mischief. I’m beating you pretty badly at chicken.” I laughed dismounting my horse. He followed my lead and squared up to me, his height towering mine, a smirk playing at his lips as well.

“That may seem true, but you’re only up 1 because you caught me off guard, and cheated. The first round I allowed you to win.” He answered mockingly.

“Liar.” I said, narrowing my eyes.

“How can you know for sure? I’m the god of mischief!” He said and I shook my head beginning the treck back to the palace. Loki fell into step beside me and our horses followed suit. We fell into an easy stride and easier conversation, moving and speaking as two people that had a friendship spanning over ten years. He did not speak of it often, but I was Loki Laufeyson’s best friend, and he was mine.

“I know you want me to ask, but I will not. I am well aware you are excited for the grand event tonight. I’d rather like to be surprised to see you in a dress.” He told me.

Tonight was a night I had been dreaming of since I was a little girl. The Valkyrie celebration festival. It was held in Asgard, hosted by the rulers and high court for the most honorable Valkyrie in the ranks, and for the first time in my twenty-two years I had been invited. As a soldier, it was an honor I could not fathom to be included in this event, as a girl, I could not wait to don a gown and jewelry and braid my hair. And for weeks I had pestered Loki to ask me what color my gown was, and he still would not give.

I scrunched up my nose in irritation and huffed. As I said, Loki was my best friend and although he was a god and none too interested, I needed someone to talk to about my excitement for tonight. It was also a distraction I was offering, because once again I could see sadness in the emerald depths of his eyes, a sadness that had recurred in the last eight months. Eight months since _she_ happened.

It was common knowledge Loki was Odin’s least favored son. Loki was a bastard, adopted out of pity and a soft spot for the cold baby, but Loki had struggled for attention and acceptance all of his life. As a young girl raised on the camp grounds and in the palace walls, I’d bare witness to various trouble making schemes and punishments of the god of mischief. And yet, he soon saw me as a friend, his only friend. Because I didn’t care that he wasn’t a rightful heir to the throne, and I didn’t care about how he looked. But there was something else so important we offered each other as we grew.

It had been a particularly horrid day, Loki’s mother had beaten him and insulted him as only she was capable. Her words had cut him like knives, she called him worthless, not a god, that he was trickster and it made him a joke. She was particularly cruel and Loki sat in a darkened hall, crying.

I had just finished the day’s training and was exploring the palace seeking Loki. I was sixteen, and fancied I had a crush on the god, knowing good and well he and I could never be but delighting in the way his smile made me tingle and feel giddy. But when I found his thin, pale form clutching his ribs crying, all my girlish fantasies took a plunge and I felt my chest tightening. I walked towards him softly, crouching just beside him as my hand touched his shoulder, a gesture of comfort and fear. What could have upset my friend so much that he was crying, shaken to his core?

I’ll never know how he knew it was me, but in an instant he had pulled me to him, cradled me against his chest as he placed his face in my hair and continued to sob. I held him then, forcing back my own tears. It became clear to me it was possibly more than a girlish crush, perhaps Loki and I were connected on a deeper level. When at last he calmed, he opened his heart to me, and he showed me all of the black marks on his soul. Indeed his ledger was full of red, so filled with blood it practically oozed from the pages and dripped from the corners. But he was not alone, for my ledger too had blood, although significantly less, but the pages were dirtied, soaked with tears and loneliness. With pain.

That day I offered Loki something no one else had tried to. I offered him reason, understanding, justification for his actions, and assured him forgiveness would come. In time. And he offered me sympathy instead of pity, patience instead of frustration. And It was that day our sacred bond was formed.

As the next few years passed, we spent our days together. Loki helped me with my sword skill, using his curved blades to challenge me, his pointed horns lowered as he prepared to fight. We rode our horses, my Pegasus and his steed about the valleys. I thought our romance was forming, that one day he might scoop me into his arms and kiss me with longing and that hunger for love I felt from him, from both of us. A starvation we could have easily satisfied.

But it was not to be. I was a soldier, Valkyrie. And Loki was for all intents and purposes Odin’s Son. So while I was devastated to find he was betrothed to Katarina, it shouldn’t have been a total shock. I cried and sobbed, and then as marriage and my duty pulled us away from one another, acceptance and healing began to take place in my young and girlish heart. After eight months, Loki and I were able to finally just be us again, shirking small duties to act foolishly in our free time.

We stabled our horses, Jeweliander nudging me affectionately and as we entered the palace we parted ways. My living quarters were on the lower level, whilst his were in a higher above tower. Just as I waved him goodbye, Loki gave me pause as he spoke.

”There is one thing I do know about tonight. You earned it long ago, and you will be absolutely stunning, even if your gown were a brown sack.” He said. My breath stopped and my mouth opened, but I changed my face to glance over my shoulder and smile, “Oh you have no idea!” And I winked for some reason, swaying my hips as I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki of Asgard sat on his bed in his chambers and thought about his beloved friend, Persephone. Persephone with her wild blonde curls, the locks silver and violet in the sun, her bangs framing eyes the color of midnight sapphires. Persephone with her small stance allowing so many to limit her by her size alone. The way she fought, held her sword as if it were her lover and she dancing the night away in his arms and taking the lead for the shy blade. Persephone the woman, he had seen her body develop, her curves form and fill shaping her like the most appealing of hour glass. He sighed and ran his and back over his sleek black hair.

He was distressed again to recall the venture that had earned Percy her place at tonight’s festival. She had nearly died for him. For the monster. He closed his eyes sighing as he used magic to rewatch the scenes in his dressing mirror. Like a story book with moving pictures it unfolded and he felt his heart tighten and ache once again. As if it had happened yesterday, rather than nine months ago.

They had experienced a wonderful day together, with Odin and his wife busy with royal visitors from across their world, Loki was left to his own devices. They intended to keep him hidden from these particular diplomats, fearing their hatred for his origin race might garner an attack. And when left to his own devices he watched Percy in her training, fighting with all of her might. Afterwards they ventured to the fountain court and she would read poetry to him as he rested his head in her lap. She was funny in those moments, making him laugh as none had in all his life. Charming, soft, intelligent she would talk to him and talk to him, and he would listen. Could have listened for hours. But that day was the day he stood up and lifted her to her feet to face him.

”My dearest Persephone... I must tell you now what has happened. I must confess...” Loki began and her face filled with an earnest and almost excited expression. He could not fathom what she anticipated he was to say next, but he knew his words then did cut her to the quick, and though the reaction confirmed what he already knew and brought joy to his heart, seeing her mask slip in place to hide her pain was unbearable.

He had revealed to her that day he was to be married to Katarina. To form an alliance between Asgard and Carmidian. Percy had cut their time together short and retreated to the castle, leaving Loki confounded and torn on what next he should do.

Somehow she had learned of the plot before anyone else. He wasn’t surprised, Persephone was so easily over looked as a Valkyrie. She was short, quiet, and could so easily appear meek and unthreatening. The glaive brought to the palace as a peace offering was specially connected to Loki’s DNA, and it would destroy him that night at dinner. Persephone found herself guarding the treasure and managed to wound herself with the tip of the glaive, her molecules now tied to its destructive powers.

How foolish he had been... envisioning his parents would ever find him a match that did not wish to murder him and take place in Asgard for power and money. The music had stopped and the blade began to glow as it was carried towards Loki. But quite suddenly, it was no longer the formal ceremony all eyes were on. It was Persephone.

Blood ran from her nose, she turned pale and struggling to remain upright she tumbled, her golden armor clanking on the marble floor. Loki turned and his eyes followed the audiences as he found her, just by the doorway where she had stood watch. He rushed to her, his leather clad knees sliding beneath her form as he lifted her to him with arms encircling her. She began to seize, trying to catch her breath and tremors racking her body in electric jolts. In vain he tried to hold her still and ran his open palm over her seizing form. His magic did not work and a panic ignited deep within him.

”Summon the healers! Arrest those traitors!” He shouted as he continued to run his hands over her form. Hurriedly he gathered her in his arms and carried Percy to a room where the healers began to take her from him. She was placed in a bed where a blanket of ice covered her naked form. Loki would not leave the room, his face a grimace as he watched them, struggling like fools about her. As he closed his eyes he felt her body jerking in his arms again.

”Our treatments are delayed in attacking this virus in her system. She is stable, and the destruction of her internal tissue has ceased. She must heal...” the voice was a din as rage echoed in Loki’s ears. He grabbed the healer by his throat and slammed him to the wall. “Mewling quim! You should have done better!” He said to the startled and frail older man. Distressed and terrified the Healers fled the room. Loki sighed and crossed it to Persephone’s bedside.

Leaning on his elbow, Loki ran his thumb against the crease between her brows, a mark of fret etched across her face. She was pale, her lips were almost white and her eyes had quite quickly developed the red rims and dark circles of a woman close to death. It slashed his heart anew, his Persephone so vivacious, with golden skin and scarlet lips, her laughter loud and her voice boisterous and always speaking quickly and intelligently. She was warm, the ice blanket not yet lowering her core temperature. But he knew his Persephone was stronger and would not be taken by fever. It was whatever else flowing through her veins that had him fearing for her life.

Loki did not leave her side, not for the four days it took for her fever to break. Not for a moment. If Persephone wheezed, he was grasping her hand, hot in his palms. He called her darling over and over, kissed her hand and provided tenderness he was not allowed to show. And it gave him peace and calm deep within him, to show his affections so openly. Though she did not give any back, he felt her love and felt himself giving it, a need growing for more of that delightful magic.

When Persephone’s fever broke, the blanket of ice turned to ink colored water, encasing her with its weight. Loki was overjoyed and smiling, and it was a rare sight that brought her eyes open. She lifted her hand from where he grasped it within both of his and touched his cheek.

”Katarina’s parents meant to kill you, when their daughter wed you. To place her in the Asgard court. They did not want her married to that half breed thing they said. I was angry, I couldn’t let them-“ she said as tears sprang to her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. Loki listened intently as she explained Katarina was not around when she overheard, that for all intents and purposes she may have well been innocent. She didn’t wish to sway him one way or the other. Percy explained she’d taken the glaive of her finger, but as she was mortal the effects hit her harder.

Loki erased the images from his mirror. Odin has ofcourse deemed her of the most elite Valkyrie. And tonight she would be celebrated for her sacrifice for the youngest prince. Odin had of course insisted Loki keep his betrothal to Katarina. As Percy healed and was granted a leave of grace, Loki married his bride in a grand and rushed ceremony. It had been the worst eight months of his life, and he had only lay with her once. Katarina cared not for Loki himself, but for the title their union brought, the jewels of Asgard. She was critical of him, cruel and seemed to adopt words from his mother. She was lazy, weak and spent her days reading and napping.

Loki found relief that he kept his bedchamber separate from hers, a space of his own to escape her. Standing he donned his black leather with emerald detailing, and placed his horned helmet upon his head. Shaking him from melancholy thoughts was seeing Persephone tonight, in a way he had yet seen her. She seemed confident, and he knew she would look lovely as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

We were treated as the ladies of the High Court were and it was absolute heaven. No wonder they always appeared so ethereal and beautiful. The hot springs flowed with milk, honey and oats, and it left my skin soft and smooth like silk. Having my hair washed was also a magical experience, firm fingers massaging my scalp and the smell of lavender and vanilla dancing all around. I’d never given much thought to my nails, but those too were shaped and buffed until they were pretty and shiny.

Thoroughly plucked, scrubbed, massaged, and smelling of oil of roses I made my way to my chamber to dress. The stars of the galaxy were just getting brighter and a planet or two could be seen rotating in the velvet night. Sliding into my dress I felt lovely, but not so much noble. I knew I didn’t belong in this world, I was a fighter and that was what I had known my whole life. I wasn’t royalty, or wealthy or of a higher caste. I was just... Persephone of the Valkyrie.

I certainly had big dreams in many ways. More than anything I wanted to see all of our world, perhaps even Earth someday. Loki had spoken of Earth and always with a soft fondness in his voice. I wanted love as well, love and a small bungalow by the river, with a husband and a few babies someday. That was my Valhalla if I ever made it that far. And I truly hoped and believed I could obtain it should I survive the battles in the future. Let’s not forget, I already averted death once so I was feeling a bit more immortal than I actually was. And that near death was what brought me to the double doors I now stood before.

There was no denying my dress was lovely, with its pale sea foam color and tightly laced bodice cut to show my cleavage a bit. It was adorned with deep purple sapphires, silver beads. The skirt was cut into panels that were thin and revealed glimpses of my thighs and calves, the colors in both light sea foam with bright orchid purple overlays. I touched the curls of my hair softly and worried my lip. This was it, the festival. I’d made it here and now I need only enter.

Loki was growing anxious and appeared bored and stoic as the festival carried on, beginning in the Throne Room before other activities could commence. Katarina was across the room as far from him as possible, socializing and being her usual elite self. Everything she spoke of was absolutely boring and he craved the vivacious and entertaining conversation he held with his Persephone. Just as he lifted his drinking goblet to his lips the doors opened to allow another guest entry and he was stunned instantly.

Loki felt his stomach pitch to the floor and his heart rate accelerate. His mouth had gone quite dry as a big of calve danced from beneath the skirt of her beautiful gown. Her golden curls appeared so soft and yet thick and as if they would withstand his hold on them as he pulled her in to kiss her ruby lips. He watched as midnight eyes seem to glow in contrast to the earth sky blue as they darted around searching for a familiar face. She wore the angel wings on her back that all Valkyrie wore to such formal events, but hers seemed to suit her far better, as if they were certainly embedded into her skeletal structure and belonged there.

Loki rose to his feet and immediately crossed the room to greet her, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

When at last I saw Loki walking towards me my heart did a little flip of relief. Glancing around I had realized I knew none of these people. Many of the Valkyrie were much older and more seasoned than I was, and I certainly had no idea what the ladies of the high court might speak about. My smile grew as he approached and I giggled as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed deeply. I followed suit and curtsied, but my nerves were so shaky I nearly stumbled as my right foot slid behind me.

Loki grasped my waist and held it firmly in his long pale hands. I caught myself by gripping the black leather on his forearms but his touch did nothing to ease my trembling. In fact, that innocent contact cause my stomach to physically jolt. My breath hitched and I felt my knees go weak as everything else felt as if it had touched an incredible power source. Unsure if he felt my physical reaction, my eyes lifted to meet his and that hard green in his irises had turned to soft olive, like the leaves of old flowers. I’d never seen his eyes so soft.

All at once his hands fell away and everything in that moment again had sound and color around us. I let go of his arm and blushed realizing perhaps I’d gone too far.

”Odin that was embarrassing!” I whispered, but Loki was cool and stoic as he smirked and extended his arm before saying, “The festivities should be beginning soon, and seeing as it is your first time here I thought I might take it upon myself to be your personal guide.” He told me. I nodded gratefully and tried to keep my forging in gold plated slippers that felt like I was walking on air.

I’d never much cared to be the center of attention, so when Odin insisted on raising a goblet to me I prayed he’d keep it short. He spoke in his compelling voice, his one eye dancing about his guests. I stood there smiling and trying to appear humble, because I felt humble. It was also an awkward speech due to Odin’s Disdain for Loki. Thor was of course his favorite son, and Loki was... well not. But that didn’t change the fact that having me save his life did make him look like the merciful and good God he was. I was just thankful when it was over.

”Now, shall we venture the Fountain Courtyard, my lady?” Loki asked, suddenly standing beside me with his arm extended.

”Lead the way, Loki God of Mischief.” I answered, and into the crowd we ventured to the many tents and booths set up for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening was beautiful, more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Loki remained by my side and rarely allowed my hand to slide from the crook of his elbow, going so far as to lay his hand over my fingers as if to hold them in place. I didn’t mind it a bit, because as we moved and talked we operated in a natural manner. It was simple and easy, relaxing and peaceful to be just as we always had been. As if this companionship would always exist between us. It was the grace of two people bound by a similar destiny, as if our very souls were bound to one another.

We playfully challenged one another at an archery event, all smiles until our competitive natures peaked out. I won with quiet determination, to which Loki replied, “If you cannot handle a bow I should think you’d not be worthy of Valkyrie.” I just rolled my eyes and we carried on. We drank plenty of mead and wine, sweet on our tongues and keeping our bellies warm. I felt more carefree, and I believe the wine made me mildly more foolish than usual. Loki merely laughed and smiled, assuring me I was still managing to keep my wits and cleverness about.

Loki had insisted we dance that evening, and with easy grace and poise he swung me to the marble balcony. His hand remained respectfully on my waist while he clasped it’s opposite around mine holding us in a Midgardian waltz. His eyes were again that soft olive color and his lips quirked as he looked down upon me. I smiled back and touched his cheek a moment, lifting my hand from his leather clad shoulder.

”Seeing you happy once more is a relief. I have been most worried about you.” I told him sincerely, because since Katarina I had been. Loki had much lost his laughter, his mischief, some days it seemed his very heart and essence had been ripped from him. I had been so caught up in my own grief, I’d forgotten that he had not chosen this marriage at all.

His smile nearly fell before he said, “Being near you has always brought me happiness. But you already were aware of that. Because you are me, and I am you. We are bound.” He said and at that my breathing hitched. I would have frozen where I stood had he not continued leading and eventually lifted my feet from the ground so I would not fall.

”You are my stardust, Persephone. Our star, it died and imploded, then exploded across this galaxy to plant new seeds for new galaxies. And you, you and I... our star was the same star. It should have been you... all those years ago I knew it then it should have been you.” He said. His eyes bore into mine with incredible severity and his words were thick, as if he were saying them with all of the raw emotion in his soul. I was shaken, so much so I thought I might faint. My dream, me every wish, it was right in front of me.

”I loved you... I always did. And I swore it away because I fancied it a lonely girlish fantasy. And you married her and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t...” I said, stopping our dance as my words choked off and I held the back of my wrist to my mouth. Loki began shaking his head and reaching for me, his arms finding my biceps as I forced myself not to cry. No one was allowed to see a soldier of the Valkyrie cry, unless it was death. But wasn’t it? I reasoned.

”For eight months, I have been putting forth every effort to annul this marriage. To Katarina. I have lain with her but once, to consummate the arrangement. And I did not enjoy it. I love you Percy... only you. And I would die for you.” He told me. I paused as my hand fell from my mouth. In his eyes I saw nothing but pain, desire and longing for affection. For love. The love he had craved from his parents. The love he craved from a woman. His pain was raw, truthful, and in this moment an immortal god stood before me vulnerable.

I stepped up to him then, his hands holding me beneath my arms as I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck. My thumb touched his lips, my eyes still misty with tears. As my lip slowly emerged from between my teeth, he crushed his mouth to mine, allowing me to slide down his chest a bit so he could catch me with his lips, his hand cascading between my wings. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think. That raw power source was rushing through me again, electrocuting my entire being. I felt like I might die if my heart did not start again soon, like I might begin seizing and never stop. Loki held me with grace as his tongue touched mine and we began an intricate dance with our mouths. He tasted of fire and rain, of burning passion Sweet and strong like mead, heavy and aged like wine.

In a moment, using his magic we stood before my door, to the little apartment in a long row of them in Valkyrie quarters. My eyes darted towards my door, I knew I should go to bed. I should rest and clear my head from all the drink I’d had. But the warmth in my belly, the heat in my thighs and the way my heart felt it was stretching its seams to burst, told me this was not what I wanted. That string, that tie to Loki that felt like a chain that might rip me open if we parted ways made me want to never say goodnight.

”I do not wish to say goodnight. I wish to spend this night, tasting you, holding you, revealing my passions in a carnal way so that our souls may dance this night. But I... am a monster.

I shook my head, “Loki son of Odin you are no monster. I would wash the blood from your hands and stain my own if I could. You should forgive yourself, Loki. You are wonderful, and will one day show the rest of them it is so.” I told him. He smiled at me again, and my breathing stopped short a moment. His smiles were so rare. So spectacular in their limited supply.

”I am a monster, because what I wish to do with you is unfair. I know I should not violate you... my marriage this way. I hate her... but I am trying to be more than the monster. And yet I do not care. I cannot promise you more than tonight... I do not know what will happen to us if we are caught. Right now all I can think on is this night, and the ways I might love you.” He said. I could tell he was speaking painstakingly, but from the heart. And while I’d never fancied myself a mistress, the love of my life stood before me and I knew of his unhappiness. I knew he craved love and affection, was thirsting for it just as I was. He deserved so much more, deserved to know how much I loved him. I’d almost died, and still could on a battlefield for Asgard someday. And that put my doubts into perspective. Could I die knowing I’d never felt love? Never given it with my hands?

My voice was a quivering whisper, nearly a trembled prayer as I said, “I’ll take tonight. No matter if it’s all I’ll ever have.”


	5. Chapter 5

Again that knowing smirk graced his lips, and with one hand wrapped around my waist he snapped the fingers of his other. We were no longer standing before my bed chambers, now we stood on the far North wing before his. It was cold, dark, all black marble and deep blue silks. I gave him a sideways look of suspicion and he chuckled just a moment. Then his icy long fingered hand brushed my cheek and he said, “It was an illusion. We were here all along. But I needed your consent... to know you felt the same as I do.” He whispered softly.

Speechless I nodded my head and like the perfect gentleman he opened the door for me to his darkened bed chamber. I’m not sure if he was giving me one last chance to change my mind or if he was merely being polite, but it felt ominous stepping over that threshold. It was as if my whole body, my soul on a molecular level knew that once I was inside those doors I’d never be the same again.

Still, I could not hesitate. I had to know what it was like, I had to know what love truly was. I was certain I knew in some way. I had loved Loki what felt like all of my life. But there was more, and that love had been like a caged lion trying to claw its way from my very heart every moment he and I were together. I’d nearly told him the day I found out about his betrothal. And yet, as my foot his the cold marble black floor none of that mattered, none of it even crossed my mind as if I’d entered some magical forcefield. In these walls, we would be in our own world, where nothing existed outside of us. I felt peace settling as Loki changed the weather to a rain storm, the deep below of thunder in the sky.

I was given just a moment to gaze around his room, and I felt as if I knew him more then as I looked around. His scepter was by the bed, long and gold with a casing of magic vibrating around it. There was a wardrobe with the doors closed where I assumed all of his regal uniforms were hung. The windows were at least thirty feet high with cathedral like glass for the rain to splash against. Books lay strewn on surfaces, empty ones with words and drawings by hand... by his hand.

The bed itself was fit for a prince, large and plush in appearance. It was solid iron, with the headboard adorned with intricate detailing of vines and markings I could never decipher. There were four large posts about it with emerald cloth hanging down, and the bed itself was a disarray of gray silk sheets and soft pillow strewn from what appeared to be another sleepless night. I took all of this in just before Loki grasper me hard to his chest and captured my lips with his again.

His tongue danced with mine and I felt it down below my belly, my fingers finding his hair and tugging it as I gave him the same passion in return. With grace and ease I was backed to his bed and without hesitation he lifted me to throw me upon it, the soft fabric like a cloud making my fall painless. My breasts were heaving as I breathed heavy and tried to remain calm. It was no secret Loki had done this before, in fact he was once quite the womanizer. But I on the other hand...

He stood over me at the foot of the massive bed and was suddenly stark naked. He was beautiful, like he was cut from stone and marble and every inch of him was polished and chipped to perfection. His chest was broad and flat, his stomach fit and perhaps a smidge too thin. His legs were long and muscular, but what stood between them nearly made me swallow my tongue. I was somewhat familiar with the male anatomy, I had been educated to a degree outside of battle tactics and sword handling. But what stood at attention between his legs was massive, beautiful, thick and smooth. Loki was hung like the heathen he was.

He caught the line of my stare at looked at me curiously before asking, “Percy... you have done this before...?” And I swallowed. To an extent the Valkyrie were meant to remain chaste and innocent, however that rule had been thrown out and disregarded for decades now. And it wasn’t that I was prudish or felt it was a rule worth following, I mean if we were expected to vanquish our foes, surely sex wasn’t so out of line? No it was just that no one had really been interested, and I had been so focused on training and then spent all of my free time with Loki, I hadn’t met anyone. Or courted so to speak.

With hesitation I finally answered and said, “I uh.. my maiden head is still in tact. So... no.” I told him. His emerald eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open with surprise before he leaned down and kissed me. He lay on his side and ran his fingers over the top of my head gently.

”Oh precious Persephone... such a treasure and honor you bestow upon me. You’re certain this monster is worthy? I would understand should you decide against this.” He whispered. I furrowed my brow.

”I was well aware of my circumstances when I expressed my desire for this. You were not. It changes nothing, and you are no monster, darling.” I told him firmly. His answer was his beautiful, truly delighted smile and he slowly began kissing me again. His mouth was less assaulting, his passion powerful but his lips moving slower. I eased into it, exploring his mouth and feeling about with my tongue, tasting him like forbidden fruit. With ease he lifted me off of the bed just enough to untie my bodice, and with the flick of his fingers it had pooled to the floor, my body bare before him.

His eyes scanned me over in wonder, his hands gliding across the surface of my skin in curious exploration, his brow furrowed as he did so. “Your breasts are perfect and round, soft with rubies dotting them as your nipples. I relish the way they give under the press of my fingers.” And slowly his mouth found one and pulled it between his teeth. I let out a soft yelp as he began kissing down my to my belly and he hit his knees to the floor, his head and shoulders just visible above the edge of the bed.

With open palms he touched my thighs and caressed my hips with his long cool fingers, “Oh and these hips, thick and sweet as the honey nectar. These hips are for bearing my sons.” He whispered heatedly as he spread my thighs wide and revealed my most sensitive womanhood. His eyes took me in with greed and hunger. “My sweet Percy, you are most beautiful.” And with that he began kissing my flesh up the left thigh, his tongue flitting against my skin with warning of what was to come. I sighed as his lips made soft movements, comforting and tender.

His lips kissed the ones between my thighs in a tender press and my body jolted, back arching from the bed. His tongue pressed flatly against my button and I gripped his sheets tight as I cried out in pleasure. Pressure was building in the front of my pelvis as he continued his kiss, pressing his tongue and moving it just so. I continued to cry out, my toes curling as his hands found my bum and held me in place against his mouth.

Apparently, he was not satisfied with my fingers clawing at his sheets, he released my bum just long enough to place my hands in his Slick black hair, never stopping his rhythm. Of there own volition my thighs tried to close around his head, the muscles vibrating and twitching out of my control. Fluid dripped from my lips as something inside of me snapped and I felt like I was free falling. I moaned and moaned relishing the feeling. But then I was too sensitive as Loki sucked by juices from me, and I cried out trying to use my thighs to stop his assault. I was dizzy and lightheaded from what he had just done, and my naked stomach was fluttering from my heaving breaths and the pulsing inside of me.

Loki looked devilishly wicked as he crawled up the bed, sliding me on my back closer to the headboard. “Approximately 30 seconds to have you cumming, I do believe that is a record for me.” He said smugly, pride pulling his lips into a sweet smile. I was soaked all on my thighs and between my legs, which if that was a good sign then yes he should be proud.

”I can assure you I intend to give you many more orgasms this night. However, there will be a bit of pain as I break your maiden head. I shall try my best to be gentle. It’s why i made sure you came first, your slickness with help me enter.” He whispered darkly and running his nose against my cheek sweetly before mounting over me and spreading my legs. The head of him bounced before my entrance and he pressed it to my opening, then it slid away a moment from my fluids.

Loki concentrated and placed his hands on my knees, and with determination his head then stayed into place beneath my folds and at my opening. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes, opening them and then locking his state with my eyes. He rose to press into me and the sudden burning of my hole stretching left me breathless. I could tell I was right to him, and he eased in again, further this time but remaining slow. I closed my eyes tight and held the sheets as I tried to breathe through the pain. Loki has a tense expression, trying to hold in his desire to ram into me with the intensity he was used to.

My eyes flew open when he stopped, and I looked down to find just his head in me, most of his length still hard and extended for the joining of our bodies. I sat up on my elbows a bit and he looked me in the eyes.

”I can go no further without tearing your innocence.” He admitted, and then carefully he lifted me from the bed my legs resting around his hips and my hands on his shoulder blades. Carefully he grasped the side of my face and pressed my hair against my neck and cheek. His skin was dotted with sweat, revealing to me the restraint he was using to keep from hurting me until he had to. I pressed my forehead to his and nodded my head, biting my lip.

I felt his head retreat, then press, retreat and press until the final time I felt a pop and a sting as he dove and I slid all the down his length. Tears sprang to my eyes as I tried to relax into the pain. He consoled me whispering “shhh” tenderly into my ear. He slid my head to his shoulder and I pressed my teeth against his skin, trying to adjust to the intrusion. He felt so large inside of me I thought I might break in two.

”Let me help you adjust my darling, let me please you.” Loki whispered, sliding his hand between my legs and beginning to softly massage my button again. In a matter of minutes the pain had subsided to something else, and I felt my self slickening over his length inside of me. He tested me by grinding his hips and when I moaned he began kissing my eyelids and my back fell to the bed once more.

He began to withdraw, then before his head slipped out he slammed back into me with a low growl. His breath fanned my face as he kept his palms against my face. He was sliding in and out of me with ease, quickening his pace flexing his bum muscles and grinding his hips. Soon I felt the same pressure building as I did when his mouth was on me. I held his shoulders as I began to squeak and moan with him. The feeling sent tingles across my body, my legs wrapping around him to pull him deeper and harder.

I finally tried to speak, my breaths soft and panting as I whispered, “Loki... its... its h-happening again!” I moaned on the last word, nearly pleading with him for mercy. He pressed his palm to my belly and with the pinch between his brows focused. Then his eyes met mine and he said, “Together this time... my darling...” and at those words I came undone. My walls clasped him harder as a wet mixture soaked from me to him, coating him in my pleasure. He squinted his eyes and fell further atop me, pressing his chest to mine. His hips jerked erratically and I felt something flooding me inside. He hardened and lengthened and groaned in short bursts into my neck. Ribbons of his seed flew into me and mixed with my own moisture and for a moment we lay spent and panting, trying to slow the beat of our hearts and pace our breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki rolled to his back and pulled me to his chest, fingers grazing my back tenderly as he said, “Let it be known I am usually capable of going for much longer. I simply was undone by your tightness and naked body.” He said and I looked up at him and smiled back. I was actually pleased that I had performed well, because being a virgin certainly put me at a disadvantage. I wasn’t concerned with his stamina either, I had merely been in the moment.

We lay there a long while, talking and laughing, my head on his chest as I pressed my palm to his as I talked excitedly. We remained naked and unbothered as lightning flashed across the windows in the night. I still had my wings in place, not certain how he had managed to work around them. I knew he probably used some of his magic and trickery, and I didn’t mind. Feeling sticky between my legs I sat up to see the damage done to his linens.

”Worry not my beloved.” He said and with the wave of his hand it was gone. I kissed him then, deeply and we fell back to the bed. He removed the sheet and looked me over hungrily with his eyes, then pulled me close so that I was resting softly against him again. His fingers ran through my hair and he rubbed my back with just the tip of his nails. I found myself struggling to stay awake.

”You should sleep my angel. You have your training tomorrow.” He whispered against my ear before kissing it.

I shook my head and whispered, “No. If all I have is tonight, I cannot waste it by sleeping.” And at that he chuckled. “Perhaps there will be more nights like this... I have often wanted you to rest beside me like this.” He said softly, and slowly I found myself falling asleep, his nose inches from mine as my lids grew heavier against my eyes.

Loki... had an angel in his bed. And it had nothing to do with her wings. No. It was the curve of her lips and the way she rested the back of her fingers on her cheek. She looked so... peaceful. For a moment he feared she was a corpse but realized she was breathing. She had a stillness lying there, as if she had never slept so effortlessly in her life. He gazed at her for what could have been minutes but was actually an hour. He was fascinated by her soft stillness.

Eventually, he felt his own breathing even and deepen as his head slid closer to hers. When was the last time he had slept? He wondered. It had been too long, years maybe. He was a god after all and did not require rest, and rest was not easy to come by with his inner turmoil and deprecation. Finally, he gave in and wrapped his arms about Percy, pulling her nose to his sternum and holding her firmly as if he might never let go... because truth be told, he might not.

I awoke to tender kisses and cool hands touching my face and pulling tendrils away. Once again I awoke to Loki’s delightful smile, the smile that was only mine.

”Are you alright my darling? How do you feel? Are you in terrible pain?” He asked eagerly and I looked at him confused a moment. True my muscles were a bit weary and between my legs felt tender, but nothing I couldn’t handle. “No more so than after rigorous training.” Then I paused and remembered, “oh Odin! Am I late for training?” I asked. Loki laughed and with a snap of his fingers my hair was braided back elegantly and I was wearing my tight brown trousers and beige cotton shirt with boots.

”You’ll make it if you leave now.” He said, looking devil-May-care still naked in his bed. I rushed over and kissed him deeply before exiting his door. Once I closed it I was in the field, just a few feet from our practice arena. I sighed relief as I jogged to the meeting point and stood ready for my instructions. With all of his magical abilities perhaps we would get more than last night, I certainly knew I wanted more. I’d like to have thought he did too.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the course of the following days, my wings began to sew themselves to my back. It wasn’t painful but itchy, and it was just a symptom of becoming elite Valkyrie. My routine changed drastically, as I began to learn new battle tactics and studied philosophy and the laws of the land. My body was still useful for battle and kept so with work outs, but I was no longer a grunt soldier meant to be the first line of defense.

I often guarded the royal grounds, and when I would find Loki wondering around he was in Katarina’s presence, his face would immediately turn from forlorn melancholy to joy as he caught my eyes. We had this secret that bound us and it kept us close no matter what distance there was physically between us. At night I often ached for him, for what I had shared with him that first night.

After a particularly hard day, I opened the doors to my bed chamber planning to skip a meal and rest my eyes that felt weary and my head that felt incredibly heavy. Instead I was stopped short by the form on my bed. Loki Laufeyson lay naked before my eyes against my pale blue bedding. My breathing hitched as he said “Hello darling. Welcome home.”.

I tucked my wings in and stood open mouthed, both surprised and elated to see him. “Getting acquainted with your wings I see.” And I shook my head a moment and laughed. “I... ive missed you.” I said running to him and sliding onto the bed. I kissed him immediately and began tearing my dress of. He held my waist as his clothes disappeared beneath me and I straddled him. He was smiling again, looking up at me through those long dark lashes.

”Why do you just zap your clothes away and not mine? It would save me some struggle.” I said as I tossed the fabric across the room finally free.

”A gift is much more fun when it is first delivered in lovely wrapping.” He said and I smiled. A gift. I was a gift to him. I kissed him deeply and found him rigid between my legs. Slick I positioned his head and attempted to take him to the hilt. I was still a bit sore so I hissed between my teeth as he stretched me again. With his hands on my hips he attempted to slow me and hold himself still.

”Easy my darling, you will more easily accommodate me in time.” He whispered. I sighed with a tad bit of frustration but began letting him guide me to his hilt. I felt complete, home when he entered me. Shivers ran up my arms and down my spine as we shared breath, our faces close as we made eye contact. Loki eventually closed his to groan in pleasure and my walls vibrated gently around him as I rolled my hips against his pelvis. I had somehow become some sort of sex crazed courtesan. loki’s Courtesan.

In an instance he pulled me to my feet beside my bed. Carefully he grabbed my wrists and after a tingle and his fingers wrapping around them, I found they were thoroughly stuck in place. I struggled a moment before he laughed at my petulant expression. He hummed his approval and looked me up and down. I was waiting in expectation until finally he spoke in a low, deep voice.

”Bend over, lay your chest on your bed.” He said, turning me and bending me downwards. I was blushing and struck by this, my ass quite bare to the night air in my room and rather exposed. I was quite wet already having heard his order commanded in such a low and seductive voice with authority. I trembled from his authority and shivered against my cool linens.

”Do- do you mean to mount me as a mare is by the stallion?” I asked in a quiver. His fingers danced down my back and I could physically feel his eyes on my bum. He massaged my cheeks and ran his finger tips down the seam of me backside. I was shivering from so many things, from shock at how taboo this felt, from anticipation, from sheer lust and desire. It felt like too much, and if I did not get some relief soon I feared I may implode.

”I do relish that idea. I am your stallion... and you my brood mare,” he said, and suddenly I felt him sliding between my cheeks and then to my opening, “my mare to fuck when she is in heat... whenever I please...” And then he rammed into me and I cried out, “mine to mate with... to empty my seed into.” And he thrust again, harder and causing my face to go deeper into the padding of my bed. He grabbed my wrists and pressed them to the small of my back, thrusting again and again, going harder and quicker with each movement.

I was crying out once ecstasy, his head entering me and slamming into that special place inside of me. I could feel my covers underneath me were drenched as I felt my body convulse under his onslaught of pumping. I was fighting for air and suddenly, my wrists were free and he was flipping me over.

”Did... I just...?” I started to ask and he shook his head saying, “Oh no darling. You did not urinate if that is what you were about to ask. It was the angle I caused you to orgasm.” He said and I just nodded before capturing his mouth with mine.

I let him take the lead as he lay on his back and I straddled him, feeling him deeper than he had been yet. With his cold fingers on my hips he lifted me and slid me down him, guiding my strokes as I began to squeeze him, clenching and unclenching around his member. I watched as his head slid back and his eyes closed in ecstasy and it made me brave. I tried rolling my hips with him completely within me. His head pressed that spot and we both cried out at the same time.

Encouraged by the sounds he was making I continued my onslaught of riding him and rolling my hips. I established a rhythm that kept both of us moaning and calling out. Softly we whispered our love to one another, sharing each breath from our lips as we did. I was covered in sweat from working him, he misty as well beneath me. I braved my palms on his chest and he held my wrist of the hand I placed over his heart. I was misty eyed.

I held off as long as I could but my need to release became more difficult to withhold. As I tightened I could feel he was close to his release as well. In one swift motion he slid inside of me and with the thrust pushed me over and onto my back. Loki’s long fingers laced with mine and laid above my head as if he were cradling me. When I felt him lengthen and harden I came undone, arching my hips as I gripped him and killed him in me. His face was buried in my neck as he cried out breathlessly and jerked, dumping erratically into me again.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki and I fell into a routine I could not have foreseen. He began to sneak away for the day, to be with me. It seemed he always had to leave at the sixth hour of the evening, to be apart of the royal dinner. And I was left feeling hollow, after having felt so fulfilled in my heart and soul for the day. After days of the best fruits of Asgard, of poetry and passionate love making, he would be gone. And my tiny chambers began to feel more like a mausoleum where I was left to mourn the loss of love i felt when he left.

Guilt plagued me at times as well as a vicious jealousy. Loki had promised me he would not lay with Katarina, that she no longer peaked his lust and longing. Not as I did. He compared our beauty and named forms, assuring me I was more beautiful in my innocence. Katarina had been no virgin bride on their wedding night. I hated to ask it, but it was a pain worst than extreme torture to love a man I had to share. And when I thought of him laying with her the way he had with me, a sickness plagued my stomach as if I’d swallowed harsh poison and vinegar.

I would travel the hillsides searching my soul for rhyme and reason that I held on as I did. Loki consistently assured me he was trying to leave Katarina, that he would absolve their marriage and if necessary, convince Odin to grant him divorce. But I was living and dying by his visits, feeling that he could only love me when there were rainstorms that he produced on my windows. At the end of the day, either spent training or spent with Loki, I was lonely. Then I’d see Loki and Katarina walking together and despite the happiness I felt when he smiled at me, she would claw him over and try to gain his attention. It was as if she knew and wished to punish me, stroking his arm and claiming him as her property.

My training was suffering because I wasn’t as healthy as I should have been. I’d lost my appetite and was beginning to lose weight. I no longer found joy in dancing, and my wings were beginning to feel like a burden, not an honor. Melancholy hung over me like a dark storm, and I was sent to the Healers for a full examination. They dismissed me and prescribed I take in more food when possible. I promised to oblige and took it upon myself to venture to my bedchamber and rest for the remaining day. I needed to check my emotions in order to fully function as a soldier again.

I opened my door and found myself not in my chambers at all, but instead Loki’s. A simple trickery he had used more frequently on me. He stood before his bed looking forlorn, and I stood there trying to find righteous anger, knowing I was just as wrong for condoning his behavior as he was for starting this.

”You were sent to the Healers, are you well my darling?” He asked, and i closed my eyes breathing in deep through my nose and out. I was calming myself.

”I am well, they merely wished to ensure I was recovered from my illness.” I told him and he embraced me, and I fell into his hold. He smelled delightful as always, like heavy sandalwood and soap and mint. I gave into the hug, my weight shifting into wear I fell against his chest. How I loved this trickster god with all of my being. How he had consumed me, all of my soul. It was precious to be so understood, to be so loved by another.

Loki pulled away to sit on the edge of his bed and began speaking, his voice low and almost hoarse, “Katarina is concerned that I have not lain with her. She has made several attempts at seduction.” He whispered and I nearly fell from my knees suddenly giving out. I somehow managed to stay upright, but my hand involuntarily clenched to a fist. I crossed my arm over my chest and rested the fist over my heart.

”If you need lay with her... to keep her from growing suspicious, I will not stop you. Or stop this.” I told him quietly and suddenly he stood in anger. He slammed his hands into my dresser.

”Dammit Percy do not do that! Stop with this martyrdom you’ve had your entire life! That is a sword I know would deal a mortal wound should you fall on it.” He yelled and I flinched slightly. He turned to look at me, and I felt the tear drops hanging in my eyes as he looked me over. He did not come to me, did not offer an embrace.

”Katarina wishes to have a child. She feels it will further secure her title and place here. She believes it will save her if this marriage is dissiolved.” He said crossing his arms. I reacted instantly, angry and fire in my belly fueling me to shout, “Tell her no then! Tell her no! That you do not wish for her to bear your children!” I yelled, my hands flying to my hair as I tried to fathom his words in my mind.

”It’s not that simple Persephone.” He answered. What I did next, I’ll never be able to tell you why or how I did it. But like a viper my hand flew to his cheek and struck him on the sharp bone. He was bewildered a moment, then retaliation came and I was the one struck. I tumbled to the floor and quickly tried to regain my footing. My cheek was on fire, my eye felt like it might explode out of my face. My hands shook with rage.

Standing I began to charge at him fully but he caught my wrists in his hands and smiled smugly, “Do not do this, Percy. You will lose.” I had no higher ground in this fight, but I did have an advantage over my enemy. I leaned in and kissed him harshly, but once his lips softened beneath mine I sank my teeth into his bottom corner of skin, drawing blood. He hissed through his nose then and grabbed my biceps.

My back was instantly slammed to the marble floor and I was breathless as he tore my pants away and ripped my shirt open. My breaths were short and frightened as he became naked before me. My thighs were forced open so hard I felt the bruises from beneath my skin. I was trembling with fear and need, my emotions running through me so violently I could not stay my hands. I gripped his hair hard and again he retaliated, yanking my own hair back and angling my face upwards.

”This is what you want is it not? For me to hurt you! Let me make you hate me Persephone! So that you need not suffer over the monster any longer!” He roared through gritted teeth, and suddenly he was ramming himself into me. I wasn’t ready, and I cried out loudly as he began moving and my body tried adjust. I could feel myself wetting to lubricate him, but he did not give me time. He was assaulting my woman hood and it hurt.

I slickend his thrusts and he was gliding in and out more easily, but I could not breathe. Panic was shooting through me and carefully I tried to push him off of me. Loki slapped me again, and I started to cry because this was my fault. All my fault.

”I am giving you what you want, Persephone. To be treated like my mistress, a courtesan. Like a common whore.” And he kept going and I kept letting him. At some point, my body became lustful for his power, the way he took me as if I were his property. Against my will, filling me with shame I came, my hips finding movement to grind against him. Holding my throat he began to fill me, and I milked him then. My body fulfilling its carnal desires.

I was seeing spots and becoming lightheaded when at last he released my throat and climbed off of me. “Get up and stop crying. No one is to see the Valkyrie shed tears.” He ordered, but this time, his voice was low and hoarse from shouting. I was sniveling, hiccuping and coughing and crying hard. He gave me a look I couldn’t see or hope to discern through my tears, but then he had vanished. As if he hadn’t been there at all.


End file.
